


Year Three

by AvadaGreenEyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Pureblood Harry Potter, mentions/illusions to abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvadaGreenEyes/pseuds/AvadaGreenEyes
Summary: This work covers Harry's third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.[title under construction]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have the feeling that I might develop this into a multi-chapter work, but I'm not sure yet. Either way, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> The title is a work in progress, and I welcome any suggestions and comments.

The number of things Harry was able to accomplish during his Third Year amazed him sometimes. 

 

Of course, he had a lot of free time on his hands, what with not being able to visit Hogsmeade. 

 

When he could, he had helped the Twins create pranks and things to sell to their housemates. After the first month, they had shared with him a little secret - the secret to their success, they called it. It was the Marauder's Map, and they used it often. In return, Harry shared with them his beloved Invisibility Cloak, and allowed them to use it when they wished, so long as they didn’t use it on him. 

 

They agreed. 

 

In order to help them, Harry did his homework quicker and more efficiently. His grades shot up, and he started to develop the background theoretical knowledge necessary to perform the spells they were taught in practical classes. In his effort to help his newfound friendship with the Twins, however, he didn’t realize he had started to leave Ron behind. 

 

Ron had never really be keen on school things, and didn’t wish to spend time with his brothers, even if it meant breaking rules. And while Ron could have, perhaps, spoken Quidditch with the three players, they never really had a desire to do so, as they practiced so often with the team. 

 

And life continued. 

 

*§ *§ *§*

 

Eventually, the new trio brought Lee into the fold. 

 

While Lee and the Twins were roommates and good friends, they had never really pranked or such together, and he was amazed at what they could accomplish with a little bit of forethought and some magic. 

 

“That’s the thing with you lot,” Harry had said one day. “You grow up with magic all your lives, and do only what you are  _ taught _ to do with it. You’ve got to realize that magic can do  _ anything _ so long as you think it can, and you try until you succeed.”

 

After that day, they invented like crazy - spells, potions, etc. - all in the name of pranking, but found practical applications along the way.  

 

A side effect of all the research and studying, however, was that Harry was suddenly top of his year.

 

Now that he was actually  _ applying _ himself to his work, making an effort to learn and to do, he was the smartest kid in his class. While several students were upset about this - Malfoy, most of Ravenclaw, Hermione Granger, and Theodore Nott included  - the Twins and Lee just told him that they were proud, and teased him endlessly for it whenever they could. 

 

Hermione Granger was a menace, however, and in early December - after three months of Harry having better grades than her - there was a confrontation. At the end of it all, there were tears and injuries all around, as well a partially destroyed Common Room, and an intense dislike for one Hermione Jean Granger. 

 

(Harry mourned their friendship later, but the Twins and Lee were there to comfort him. When Harry had finally fallen asleep wrapped in George’s arms up in the Fifth year boys dorm, they wrote a letter to Mrs. Weasley. 

 

Harry would arrive at breakfast the next morning with a nicely long letter from Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, warm fudge in his tummy and a newly made Weasley sweater on his body.)

 

*§ *§ *§*

 

Something the trio of Fifth years always kept Harry’s mind off of was the thoughts of one Sirius Black, a convicted murderer who had escaped Azkaban early in the summer of 1993. They couldn’t distract him forever, but he  _ had _ at least, promised not to seek out the man. 

 

One day in the new term, however, Harry got curious enough that he wanted to know the  _ why _ of it all. So, the quartet trooped to Professor Remus Lupin’s office after classes one day, to ask him. 

 

When Lupin asked why they came to  _ him _ of all the staff, they simply said that they knew the Professor had no reason to lie to them when they asked. He had nodded, and served them hot chocolate before telling them a rather long story. 

 

When he had attended Hogwarts, he had been sorted into Gryffindor with three other boys: James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. The four had become fast friends, and started pulling pranks on anyone for any reason. They called themselves the Marauders, and caused mischief (as well as induce chaos) throughout all their Hogwarts years. 

 

When they graduated the War had just been coming to a head. They had joined a organization founded by the Headmaster - the Order of the Phoenix - and fought against the Dark Lord whenever (and however) they could. In 1979, however, Lily had fallen pregnant and the Potter’s had to go into hiding. The three Marauder's visited often, and not only was Sirius Black the Secret Keeper for their location, but he was also the Potter child’s newly named Godfather. 

 

(Harry was, understandably, upset about his, but told the Professor to continue.)

 

On Halloween of 1981, the Dark Lord had found the Potter’s and killed them. The Dark Lord himself disappeared, and Harry was the only living thing left in the wrecked cottage in Godric’s Hallow. As they could only be found if the Secret Keeper gave the location, and Sirius was the Secret Keeper, they knew he was guilty and sent him to Azkaban. Before they had apprehended him, however, he had tried to kill Peter. Evidently, he succeeded, because all they had found of Peter was a finger, and thirteen Muggles had died in the process. Those crimes had also been added to his reason to be imprisoned. 

 

(The quartet thanked the Professor for his time, and had retreated to their dorm room. 

 

Harry fell asleep crying once again, though this time the older boys had just combined all the bed’s and piled in the middle.)

 

*§ *§ *§*

 

In May, things changed. 

 

Harry had been watching the map when he saw something strange. There, in little bold print in the Third year boys dorm, was the name Peter Pettigrew. Alarmed, the boy called off the prank the other’s were just about to start, and the four of them rushed off to Lupin’s office. 

 

There, they asked him if the Map was always right. The Professor, somehow not surprised they had the Map, told them that  _ yes _ , the Map never lied. Why he asked them why they wanted to know - and why Harry had gone pale - they showed him the name on the Map.

 

Immediately, they summoned Professor McGonagall to share their news. They apprehended Pettigrew, and caged him, sending for Amelia Bones and the Aurors to settle the matter. 

 

By the time summer hols began, Sirius Black was recovering nicely in Saint Mungo's with Remus Lupin as a consistent visitor, innocent of all charges. Pettigrew was wasting away in Azkaban, and Harry was content in the knowledge that his family had just grown with two new members adde 

    


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Professor Remus Lupin taught the Third Years, he chose to have them face their fears, using a Boggart that had been found in the Teachers Lounge. 

 

Everyone faced their fears, except for Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Hermione had run from the room crying instead of fighting it like she had been taught just 20 minutes prior, but Harry had gone pale upon facing his before promptly whimpering and passing out in front of the combined Gryffindor-Slytherin DADA class. 

 

To be fair to Harry, it was rather remarkable that his Boggart  _ wasn’t _ the the Dark Lord, but it said something about his life that instead appeared to be his Aunt Petunia Dursley on one of her usual tirades, brandishing a pan threateningly. 

 

Neville Longbottom had caught Harry upon his fainting spell, and, in a state of shock, Professor Lupin stepped in between the boggart and the class before banishing it back into its cabinet. 

 

The class, for their part, were in a deep state of shock. Yes, there were rumors (more of an open secret) that Harry Potter was abused by his muggle family and no one did anything about it, but to have it confirmed in such a violent manner was surprising, and made the children rethink just what they had believed of the Boy-Who-Lived and his childhood. 

 

And so, after dismissing the class, escorting Neville and Harry to the Hospital Wing, and calling the Weasley Twins to watch over their third, Remus Lupin called an emergency staff meeting right away.

 

To say he was upset would be an understatement. 

 

*§ *§ *§* 

 

Remus was pacing furiously at the foot of the table by the time every member of the staff (except Poppy, Filch and Binns) sat down at the table. Severus Snape was, of course, sneering at the man while Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick looked worried, and Albus Dumbledore twinkled away. 

 

Abruptly, Remus stopped pacing and twisted to face the table. Taking a deep breathe, Remus looked each of them in the eye, and they were startled to notice his usually light amber eyes were a bright gold, as if his wolf was close to the surface, similar to what they looked like on the day of a Full Moon. 

 

“Today, as you all know, I taught the third years about Boggarts, and we had a practical class, because we found one on the castle.  The Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw class was well behaved and all managed to face and defeat their Boggarts. The Slytherin-Gryffindor class, however, had three things of note. 

 

“The first thing to share is that Neville Longbottom was the first to face the Boggart. He admitted there were two people he rather hoped it  _ didn’t _ turn into, considering how terrified he was of them. Of those two people, his boggart became Professor Snape over there, and when Neville found enough courage to use the spell, Severus was wearing Augusta Longbottom's clothing. His grandmother happens to be the second most terrifying thing in his life, apparently, and this worries. The fact that Severus was a child’s  _ boggart _ also says something that I think we should speak of later, but to continue with the others. 

 

“Apparently, Miss Granger’s worst fear is for Minerva to tell her she failed everything and be sent back to the Muggle world. She immediately burst into tears and ran out of my classroom before I could stop her. I admit that I currently have no idea as to her whereabouts, but Miss Brown and Miss Patil agreed to search for her.” Remus paused to collect his thoughts, but this paused provided enough time for Minerva to speak up. 

 

Minerva had pursed her lips before opening her mouth to speak. 

 

“For Miss Granger, thank you, Remus, for asking the girls to search for her. The three don’t get along very well, and indeed barely tolerate each other, but that Miss Brown and Miss Patil agreed at all gives me hope. On the matter of Mister Longbottom, I have suspected for several years now that Augusta hasn’t done her best by the boy. For example, she refuses to buy him a wand - the one he is using currently is his father Franks, and is a terrible match for Neville himself. That he is able to perform magic at all with that wand says something, I believe, to the strength of his core, but we can address that more later. Also, Severus Snape we  _ will _ be having a discussion about your treatment of that boy! Nothing warrants you to be so nasty to a child that you are their worst fear.”

 

“Now Minerva, -” Dumbledore went to say, but Flitwick interrupted him before he could continue. 

 

“Remus, who was the last student?” Remus, who had been watching Minerva quietly, shook his head once and took another breath. 

 

“The third student is Harry Potter. He was the last student to face the boggart, and, like Miss Granger, did not manage to perform the spell, because his boggart frightened him so much he fainted right away. His boggart is not, as I had feared, the Dark Lord, or perhaps even a dementor after his episode on the Express, but someone I had not seen in 15 years. 

 

“His boggart, the thing he is terrified of, is his maternal squib aunt, Petunia Dursley.”

 

Remus might have had his wolf close to the surface in his anger, but he had nothing on the combined rage of Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape upon learning this information. 

 

May Magic save Dumbledore’s life, because Minerva as about to tear him a new one. 

 

*§ *§ *§*

 

Harry woke later that afternoon in the Hospital Wing, surrounded by the Matron Poppy Pomfrey, Neville, the Twins and Lee. 

 

Poppy was scan him with her wand, and he knew he would have some explaining to do. He was, therefore, surprised, when the boys all just smiled at him gently, and told him of what had happened since he fainted, once Poppy had grabbed his chart and disappeared back into her office.  

 

“Because of your lesson today, Dumbledore can no longer hush up your home life - Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and - oddly enough - Snape, ripped into him when they heard about your Boggart. When they came to check on you, they asked what we knew of your home life, so we gave them the memories of our conversations and the rescue last year,” Fred started. 

 

“Madam Pomfrey doesn’t want to traumatise you or something by  _ asking _ about your time with those  _ creatures _ , but has performed a medical history scan so that they can begin work on healing the abuse. Hopefully, you’ll be able to catch up with the rest of the boys in your year as far as regular body growth, and they may be able to fix your eyesight,” George continued. 

 

“Because of  _ my _ boggart,” Neville said, “they are also looking into my homelife with Algie and Gran, and they will present both cases and anything they find to Mandam Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE and Madam Hope Greengrass, Head of the Department of Children and Family. Hopefully the those two will begin a joint investigation into everything, and we may press charges if they are found to be guilty of anything. This could be drawn out in Trials.”

 

“Finally,” Lee finished, “Professor Lupin also has information about your parents and early life that he’d like to share with you, some of which he had to share with Madam Bones and Madam Greengrass, and wanted to made aware of when you wake.”

 

Harry was silent throughout their explanation, and found he didn’t know how to respond to what they had shared with him. Instead, he nodded and gave them a watery smile. 

 

*§ *§ *§*

 

Upon Harry’s insistence, 30 minutes later Professor Remus Lupin shares with them something shocking. 

 

Apparently, Lily Potter was not capable of bearing children. The Healers told her that while there was a chance of her conceiving, she would have a miscarriage within the first month, and would put a lot of stress on her body were she to try against their recommendation. 

 

Distressed, the Potters turned to Sirius Black, James’ best friend. Sirius agreed to carry and bear the Potter Heir for the couple, as long as he would be allowed to name them the Black Heir as well. 

 

Low and behold, Rigel Harrison James Potter-Black was born at 12:03am on the morning of July 31st, 1980. To protect him, his birth announcement was under the name Harry James Potter, and the truth was hidden. When Harry was a month old, Lily blood-adopted him, and the three lived together much of the time. While Lily held the title of Mum, she acknowledged that Harry might have a stronger instinctive closeness and favor of Sirius as his bearer. Indeed, Harry’s favorite person was Sirius, James and Lily tied at second, and Remus a close third as godfather. 

 

Remus then explained that he had been rather confused when he has first seen Harry because aside from being rather small and thin for his age, he looked nothing like he had when Remus had last seen him. For one, the color of his eyes was wrong, and so was his hair and complexion. In fact, while currently Harry was like a copy of James with Lily’s eyes (color and shape), he had been born a perfect mix of James and Sirius, looking like a cherub. After the blood-adoption, he had gained a slightly lighter complexion, his eyes had become a light green-blue (instead of the blue-grey they had been), and his tuft of soft, wavy black hair gained a red sheen to it in certain light. 

 

When they asked why he had lied to them when they asked about Sirius a few days ago, Remus admitted that while he had been made godfather, they had been living in dark times and he had been told Sirius was their Secret Keeper - he wasn’t sure if that was true or not, but the four of them had always suspected Peter to be a spy. Remus said he didn’t actually know what happened that night in ‘81, that no one but Sirius and Harry did, now, but that the story he had told them wasn’t exactly a lie either. He had simply fibbed one or two things, but the rest was what the public at large was aware of. 

 

Luckily, they managed to find and catch Peter Pettigrew at the end of year, and Sirius was set free. His first request, of course, was to see his pup, his son and heir, and hold him for a bit. 

 

(His wish was granted.)


End file.
